1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices of the nature used to support vibrating bodies, and more specifically to a mounting device which utilizes an electrorheopectic fluid (ERF).
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-No. 60-104828 describes an example of damping type unit which takes the form of a hollow elastomeric bush member filled with an electrorheological or electrorheopectic fluid (viz., an ERF as it will simply be referred to hereinafter) and which is further provided with an electrically controlled orifice unit which divides the device into a working chamber and an expansion chamber. With this device, when the bush is compressed, fluid is displaced from the working chamber into the auxiliary one (defined between the orifice unit and a relative flexible diaphragm) and vice versa. By applying a high voltage across the electrodes of the orifice, the viscosity of the ERF can be induced to undergo a remarkable increase and the fluid in the orifice passage induced to assume to an almost solid state. Under these conditions the orifice is either effectively blocked or the restrictive properties thereof remarkably increased.
However, this general type of damping arrangement, including, for example the type of arrangement which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,998, are such that when expressed in the form of a model, they assume the configuration shown in FIG. 6. As will be appreciated from this model this type of system is such as to exhibit only one degree of freedom. Further, these systems have considered only the displacement of the vibrating body (viz., the structure to which vibration is applied) and that of the supporting body (viz., the body which receives the vibration which is transmitted thereto from the vibrating one) for controlling the impression of control voltage across the electrodes which are designed to control the viscosity of the ERF, optimal operation of the device has not been achieved.